


The Rewatch

by amirosebooks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Femslash, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury Lives, F/F, Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, the Dean Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks
Summary: Based on the prompt "H-How long have you been standing there?"Dean's is having a shitty day, a shitty week even. He ran into one of his exes unexpectedly and needs some time to himself to decompress. He retires to The Dean Cave to rewatch one of his favorite movies, hoping it will distract him from his memories. (It doesn't.)





	The Rewatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/gifts).



_Fuck this day_ , Dean thought. _Fuck this entire week, actually_.

He shifted his bounty of snacks and drinks in his arms so he could reach the doorknob leading to The Dean Cave. He kicked the door shut behind him after flipping on the lights. 

Once he was settled into one of the two recliners, with his bounty occupying the other one, he turned on the tv and the computer Charlie had loaded up with movies and tv shows for them. He scrolled through the list of movie genres. His cursor hovered over the action movie tab for a moment. He glanced at the door leading out of the cave. It was locked. That meant no one would come by to interrupt him. No one would have to see the movie he chose. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he scrolled away from the action movie tab and stopped at one near the end of the list. Once there he found one of his old favorites and pressed play. 

The good part about rewatching a movie you knew and loved was Dean knew exactly when everything would happen and could repeat every corny line. The bad part about rewatching a favorite movie is he knew everything that was going to happen so his mind wandered a lot. 

Inevitably, his thoughts drifted to the case they'd just finished. It was in a little town outside of Des Moines. They'd lived in a larger suburb nearby for a few months back when Dean was in high school. 

Even knowing that, he hadn't expected to run into anyone he knew. Let alone someone who could loosely be called an ex. 

They'd never really dated, but Dean didn't know what else to call the first guy he'd made out with and later exchanged handjobs with. Back then Danny was just as deep in the closet as Dean was. The son of a conservative senator and the star of the football team, Danny had more to lose socially if anyone else knew he liked dick. John would have beat Dean bloody if he'd ever gotten confirmation of his suspicions about Dean, but Danny would lose his future. 

Dean forced himself to focus on the movie instead of dwelling on memories for a few minutes. 

“Jessie, come on, leave him. He’s no good for you,” Dean said to the main character on the screen. The beginning of this movie always left him frustrated to the point of talking to the characters like they could hear him. He couldn’t help it. It was _obvious_ that Jessie and her boyfriend wanted entirely different things out of life. Why couldn’t she see it?

Crap, thinking about wanting different things than your partner had Dean thinking about Danny again. When they weren’t getting handsy with each other, they used to talk about their futures past high school. At the time, Dean was old enough to be emancipated in Iowa and Danny used that as an excuse to leave paperwork about it in Dean’s locker every chance he got. It was a source of tension for them. Danny loved his little suburb and he never understood what Dean saw in a life on the road. 

So Dean wasn’t terribly surprised once he got over the initial shock of seeing Danny again to find out the man had never moved very far from his hometown and was happily raising a family in his old stomping grounds. Danny’s son even had the same kindergarten teacher Danny had when he was growing up. To say that concept was a hard one for Dean to grasp was an understatement.

“Yes,” Dean called out at the tv. The main character just picked up her best friend from the airport. The hug the two women shared when they were reunited always made Dean’s chest ache for reasons he didn’t want to study too closely. “See, that’s who you should be with. Dump that loaf already!”

He rolled his eyes hard as Jessie answered a phone call from her boyfriend instead of listening to Kim’s story about her trip. How Jessie was still oblivious to the way Kim looked at her was beyond him. He shook his head and kicked up the footrest on the recliner then dug into his snacks. If he had to sit through the rough early parts of this movie to get to the good parts, he was going to do it comfortably.

It wasn’t until Jessie and Kim were having dinner with Jessie’s boyfriend and Dean was forced to watch the girls pine for each other from across the table and behind the walls society put between them that Dean’s thoughts strayed back to Danny. 

The haunting they were investigating took place in the high rise office building Danny’s husband Chris worked in. Dean and Sam were in the middle of interviewing Chris about the strange death of a coworker while Dean side eyed the picture of Chris, a little boy and a guy who looked _really_ familiar for some reason on Chris’s desk. It wasn’t until Danny stopped by with lunch for his husband that Dean realized why the picture had looked familiar. 

Sam said something before Dean could. As far as Sam was concerned, Danny was just the guy Dean was friends with who drove the three of them to the local arcade when they lived in Iowa. Chris figured out the nature of Dean and Danny’s past relationship pretty quickly, but he didn’t say anything around Sam. Something Dean thanked him for when Sam sensed the tension and excused himself from the room. 

The case ended up as a simple salt and burn. Still, it lasted long enough that Dean found himself running into Danny and his new family multiple times while investigating. The last time was on his way out of town at a last minute grocery store run. Danny introduced Dean to his son Arthur. By that point Chris had gotten past any suspicion or jealousy he’d initially had towards Dean. They invited him and Sam over for dinner, but Dean declined with a hollow _maybe next time_ and a smile. 

On the drive back to the bunker the whole run in with Danny seemed to really sink in for Dean. At first, Dean was worried that he was actually jealous of Danny’s husband. Eventually he realized he was jealous of Danny’s life. Not the raising a kid part, Dean had more than enough of that with Sam and again with Ben, but the having a partner and being out. Not to mention hearing the news that Danny’s dad had resigned from his job in politics due to realizing he didn’t agree with the principles the Conservative party were fighting for these days. Seeing the old bastard who used to sneer at Dean like he knew where Dean’s hands had wandered on his son’s body playing with his grandson and laughing with his son in law was a shock for Dean. 

Of course, Sam had worked up suspicions during their hunt. He kept trying to talk about feelings on the drive home. Dean’s ears didn’t stop ringing from the music he’d turned up to drown out that disaster of a conversation for at least a couple hours after they’d gotten back to the bunker.

On the tv, Jessie was in the middle of running down a crowded city sidewalk on her way to Kim’s apartment. She’d finally come to her senses about her boyfriend not being right for her and she’d finally realized she was in love with her best friend. Dean’s eyes burned as he mumbled along with Jessie’s heartfelt confession on Kim’s doorstep. 

Watching this movie after a case like the one they’d just wrapped up was a terrible idea. His cheeks were wet and he was glad The Dean Cave had a lock on the door so no one could see him wallowing. 

“I’m never gonna have that,” Dean said in a soft, wrecked voice as Jessie and Kim shared their first kiss and the montage of their new happy life together started. The montage faded into a dimly lit love scene. Dean caught his reflection in the tv screen. He looked sloppy and miserable and pathetic. “Fuck my life.”

“Dean?” Cas’s rough voice tore through the room. 

Dean whipped his head around to look at the door leading out of the room. Cas shut the door behind himself and looked from Dean to the tv. Dean swiped at the tears on his cheeks. He could feel himself starting to blush, because his day really needed to get worse by blushing and crying in front of Cas of all people. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Dean asked.

“Not long,” Cas said. “I could feel your distress. I came by to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m peachy,” Dean said as he stopped the movie as the credits began to roll. Usually he’d watch through the credits for the bloopers of the girls cracking jokes between takes, but he wasn’t in the mood today. He glanced at Cas as he returned to the main screen on the movie program.

“You don’t have to stop watching because of me,” Cas said. “I believe there is more to the movie after the credits start.”

“Those are bloopers,” Dean said. Then he turned to frown at Cas. “Wait, how do you know there’s more to the movie?”

It was Cas’s turn to look caught off guard and self conscious. “I sometimes come in here to watch movies while you and Sam sleep. The program keeps track of the most watched movies. Those are the ones I watch most of the time, to try to understand your movie references better.”

“I didn’t know that,” Dean said. “And here I thought the only movies you watched were the ones I forced you to sit through.”

Cas shrugged. 

“Why were you crying, Dean?” Cas asked. Like that was an okay thing to ask someone.

“Allergies,” Dean said immediately. “There was dust in my eyes.”

Cas rolled his eyes as he moved to the recliner next to Dean’s. Cas picked up the remnants of Dean’s snack bounty and set them on one of the side tables before settling into the chair. He reached over to grab the remote from Dean’s hand and started the movie up again so they could watch the bloopers. 

Dean sat tense for a few moments before the actress who played Kim made him laugh with her impression of the director. How someone who looked so short on screen could make her presence feel the same as a man of over six feet was incredible to him. Cas laughed under his breath as the actress stole the baseball cap from the directors head and started waving her right hand around while shouting out commands. 

By the time the last of the bloopers faded to black Dean’s mood had improved dramatically. 

Cas navigated them back to the main menu once the last of the credits finished. They settled into comfortable silence as the main menu music played softly through the tv speakers.

“You can have that, you know,” Cas said.

“What?” Dean asked looking at Cas in confusion.

Cas tilted his head and stared back at him. “Dean.”

Dean let out a rattling breath as he took the remote back from Cas. He took them to the most played movies screen and selected another of his favorite romantic comedy movies. After pressing play on the movie he tossed the remote onto the table next to his recliner.

They watched in silence for several minutes before Dean finally worked up the courage to lean over and rest his head on Cas’s shoulder. He caught sight of Cas’s smile in the tv screen as Cas tilted his head so it rested on Dean’s. 

“Thank you,” Dean said.

“Of course,” Cas said as he took hold of Dean’s hand.

A few minutes later Dean grunted and shifted his weight. “I should have bought a fucking couch.”

Cas’s body shook as he laughed. “Yes, you really should have. We’ll do that tomorrow.”

“It’s a date,” Dean said.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this one. And for those who are all prepared to say Dean is wildly ooc in this one? See [gif sets](http://canonspngifs.tumblr.com/post/163541001352/out-in-the-open-this-is-one-of-my-favourite) to refresh your memory of canon. 
> 
> Also, I totally made up the rom com he's watching. I haven't watched any from that genre in years and none of the ones I could remember vividly enough for this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [amirosebooks](http://amirosebooks.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Prompts are open over there. Here's [a list of ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765413).


End file.
